perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
A Wizard is a Human class that deals mainly in magic. Unlike other spell-casting classes, a Wizard's spells revolve around three elements (fire, water, and earth), instead of just one. Wizards are all about offense, and their weapons of choice are patakas, wands, glaives, and magic swords. Arcane Armor build is one-half Strength per level (1 every two levels) and the rest in Magic [Wizard Player Guide Basic Overview You will suck at PvP at low levels. There's no other way to put it. If you do want to be decent at it though, I recommend you take the light or heavy armor build into consideration. Though as you reach a higher level and have more and more spells in your arsenal of doom, the robe builds will begin to catch up and even surpass the light/heavy armor builds. Now as in high level I'm talking at least 70+, preferably even 80+. Basically to be good at low levels, light or heavy armor is needed, and at high levels robes become the best. Light or heavy can be good at high levels as well, but you will fall behind a pure int eventually. Wizards are primarily late bloomers, very late. There are four basic wizard builds, and you can go in between them and do whatever you want, but this is just the basic builds, go customize all you want. The four would be heavy armor, light armor, vit build, and pure magi. Heavy Armor This is your juggernaut. Stacked with stone barrier, your physical defense will be humongous. It also brags the fact that you can still switch to robes for mdef when needed. Though when you are in TW and in the midst of battle, you won't be thinking of switching armor, you'll be thinking of "gotta pwn this noob before he pwns me." That and two sets of armor is just expensive. This build is probably the weakest of the four in terms of damage because you'll sacrifice all the damage you can to get the stats to wear heavy armor. Light Armor This will be probably the most common build. It is much easier to play as you will have more physical defense and still a decent amount of magic resistance. The reason why this build will out damage a heavy armor is because you'll be investing a lot of points into agility. Every 20 points into this stat gives you 1% crit, so with this build you will have the highest crit of the four builds. I would probably say in my own opinion, this is the second best build. Vit Build With a con build, you'll be wearing robes but have high HP. Though the downside to this build is that every class has a type of physical attack available to spam, except a wizard (We do have one but can't "spam" it). So the best use of this build is mostly for fighting other wizards. Clerics starting spell is half physical, and venomancers pets are physical, for those who were wondering. This build will have more int than the above two builds and is the only one that actually uses con. Pure Magi This is quite simple, you're a high damaging, and a high taking damage build. Your PvPs will never last long cause either you'll die, or the other person will die pretty fast. This build though is all about not getting hit, while the others allow you to get hit a few more times. This is the strongest of the four builds as it is the highest, constant damage. Stats Stats are quite simple for heavy and light armor. I don't know the ratio you're supposed to follow but here is how you know how much you need. Look at higher level armor, match its str and agi, and you put the rest into vit. For vit build you just put however much the hell vit you want and rest into magi. Pure magi would be 9 magi and 1 str (for every 2 levels). Equipment For and light and heavy armor, your best bet till 70 (start using HH armor) is to find any type of -% stat requirement. As a heavy armor, you'll have a lot of problems keeping up with stat requirements so you have to find equipment that gives bonus stats to either str, agi or magi. These stats do count towards the stat requirements in equipment so you need everything to give you stats, including rings necklaces and belts, everything. Light armors should not have the same problem reaching the stat requirements for their armor. For robe users I'd like to clear up a common misconception. That is that HH armor is good. It is good, but at level 90+. Your level 70 and 80 HH armor SUCKS! Light armor and heavy armor have great HH armor bonuses, but for a robe they are horrible. I used one star and two star armor up to level 90, and all the robe users were jealous cause I had the most kick ass one/two star robes. People who wore light/heavy armor laughed at my one star armor but any robe user knew they kicked ass. What type of stuff was I using you may ask? I was using robes that gave +physical defense and + HP. My pants alone gave me 200 HP, my robe gave me 150 extra physical defense, my cloak gave me 250 HP, it was all one/two star stuff, but it had good stats. I am not talking about stones either, I am talking about blue stats on armor. Your HH armor at level 70 and 80 will just give you magic resistance and more MP, which is not needed as you are a robe user with already super high magic resistance. My archer friends who I PvPed a lot always whined because I took so much less damage than normal robe users, and that's because I didn't use HH armor till 90. I actually had more HP than a wizard friend of mine who said he was a con build. It'll save you a lot of time and money. PvE/PvP Now for the real stuff, what most people ask about. I personally don't know how a heavy or light armor should PvP, but if there's one thing I do know, it's how a pure int works. I see many wizards use wrong spells at the wrong time, and it makes me hurt deep down inside. Of course there really is no "wrong" way to play a wizard, but there are just more "efficient" ways of playing a wizard. I'm only going to talk about pure int strategies as that's the only way I know of. In PvE at low levels you'll be doing a lot of kiting, in other words hit and run. Your main tool in this will be gush. Quick cast, and slows down the enemy for a bit. I recommend you use this about every other spell to keep the monster always slowed, as it gives you more time for more spells before you get hit. Once you reach 39+, you'll gain a new tool. Will of the Phoenix is a knock back that you will use on a lot of melee type monsters. This skill is kinda a waste against ranged monsters whether it be archer or magic casting type. The range is only 10 and not long enough to reach so you waste time moving forward to cast it while the monster is still hitting you. A better skill to solve the problem against ranged monsters is force of will. This has a nice long range, and it makes the monster run backwards while it has the effect of this spell on. Only downside it does not do any damage like will of the phoenix. Basic spell pattern would be always the slow the monster down first with blizzard blast, then use another spell of your choice (and maybe depending on the monster element), then gush to keep it slowed down, another attack spell, and normally after the fourth spell, the monster would reach you and it should be dead or close to dead. If not, will of the phoenix or force of will depending on the type of monster. Usually on magic mobs you can just tank them and not even need to use force of will. Archer mobs force of will is recommended. That's enough of boring PvE, and I'll get down to PvP and what I have learned from experience. I'm not going to go through low level PvP, cause it sucks and you'll just lose. I'll be talking about 80+ PvP where you'll already have just about all your skills. What makes a wizard deadly is the damage it can deal and the amount of time it can seal, and stay away from someone. I guess I'll go through the six classes one by one. These little spell patterns I'm using all start from 0 vigor. I don't say "use sutra or tempest on them" because depending on having 2 full bars of chi is a ridiculous way to win. All PvP matches will follow a very similar pattern, and its avoid getting hit basically. Blademaster - These are one of the tougher ones. They can just about double their magic resistance with a skill of theirs, but it's not enough to lower your damage significantly. Your main skill in any PvP battle is force of will. It'll allow you to escape the clutches of death many times, and is normally your starting spell. In this case is definitely will be. You'll pretty much have to have no lag to pull this off, but this spell order will rape them hard. Force of Will > Undine Strike > Gush > Will of the Phoenix > Soporific whisper > Blizzard Blast > Distance Shrink > Rock Fall > Gush Force of will disables them for 5 seconds, undine strike, gush and will of phoenix have 3 seconds channeling time and 2.5 seconds casting time. After those three spells the blademaster will be hurt badly, which is what soporific whisper is for to put them to sleep, giving you the time to dish out a bigger skill. Hitting them with blizzard blast is not only your strongest single target, but slows them down significantly so your he won't reach you after you distance shrink away. (I use distance shrink after blizzard blast because you won't have enough chi for it if you start at 0 chi till after you use blizzard blast, if you have the chi though, use distance shrink before blizzard blast) Rock fall and gush should finish him, and if not then that's one tough banana. Though force of will should be just about recharged and ready for round two. Wizards - There's no real strategy to this. Just cast your fastest spells to hit him more and hope to interrupt his spells. Don't forget about force of will and soporific whisper because they give you free hits. Archers - I always thought distance shrink had a bigger, more meaningful purpose than to run away, and I found it in archers. Archers have a range of 30, and if you get inside of the range of 5 their damage is halved. Now your distance shrink moves you 25, and I don't know about you, but I definitely see the math in this. Some archers are smarter and this doesn't work, but that's why we were given this wonderful sleep skill at level 79. Archers normally take 3-4 hits to kill, and with force of will you can get two to three so its usually a bit rough. Because right after your force of will they stun you and you usually die during that stun and the archer is left with a sliver of HP. With the new sleep spell, you are able to cast that while he is still under the seal from force of will, and it enables you to hit him with your hardest spell, being blizzard blast. What I'm saying is basically: Force of will > undine strike > gush > will of phoenix > soporific whisper > blizzard blast. Just about any archer should die from that. Clerics - You'll pretty much lose no matter what you do. There's really no way of taking one out 1v1 unless you one hit the bastard with force of will > blade tempest before he can do anything to you. Barbarian - Same as blademaster except it'll be a longer fight and you'll be running more depending on gush/distance shrink. Venomancer - I was hoping our sleep spell would last longer than four seconds so we could take out this class, but it looks like it won't be as easy. Your main goal should be to keep the pet off of you, as it does the physical damage. Sleep it, use force of will on it, just buy yourself time to take out the venomancer. The best way is to really just annoy the crap out of the venomancer. If he's using a land pet, make it an air fight. If he takes out an air pet, either find water or go back to the land. Just make him waste time on his pet instead of attacking you. Links * http://hubpages.com/games-hobbies/pwi-wizard-guide * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Piliener's_Wizard_Guide Category:Classes Category:Wizard Category:Human Category:Arcane Armor Classes Category:Guide